The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Deutzia plant, botanically known as Deutzia gracilis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mincream’.
The new Deutzia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed proprietary selection of Deutzia gracilis, not patented. The new Deutzia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of the proprietary selection in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in La Ménitré, Maine et Loire, France in July, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Deutzia plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in La Ménitré, Maine et Loire, France since August, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Deutzia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.